1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a fuel dispenser and, in particular, a fuel dispenser with telescoping frame.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many contemporary fuel dispensers contain a base unit with two upright column portions attached to the left and right side of the base unit and extending upward from the base. A raceway or valance portion is then attached to the top of the uprights, spanning the distance between the two upright column portions. Traditionally, the frame (the two uprights and valance portion) are assembled together for shipment as a single unit.
Many freight forwarders impose height restrictions on the size of the package a carrier will ship. For example, in Asia, the height limit is 14 inches shorter than that of the United States. With this height restriction in mind, fuel dispenser manufacturers will manufacture and design fuel dispensers which are shorter to accommodate the height restriction when shipping their fuel dispenser to foreign countries.
One problem in the art is that it is not possible to manufacture and ship a single fuel dispenser model for both domestic and foreign use. Due to some countries' shipping height restrictions, a different model with a lower height is manufactured for distribution in countries with such height restrictions. Having to manufacture, design, and inventory multiple models having different heights increases the cost of manufacturing fuel dispensers.
What is needed in the art is a fuel dispenser for domestic and foreign distribution which accommodates a shipping height limitation while permitting a maximum height installation.